


As the Glass Shatters

by Specter4



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gideon cares, Mick is a sad child, Ray's worried, Sarah taking care of people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specter4/pseuds/Specter4
Summary: Everyone knew that Mick and Snart were partners in crime. But they didn't realize that they were friends too.





	As the Glass Shatters

It wasn’t odd for Mick to hit things, he tended to punch anything or anyone if he was bored, frustrated, angry……… any emotion really. Mick had been locked in his room since they had left the Vanishing point. Snarts sacrifice had hit the team harder than expected, Rory especially. Ray had gone to check on him at one point, but had hastily retreated when his polite knock was met by the sound of a heat gun charging. Sarah’s personal policy was to let him burn himself out. That was until Gideon interrupted.

 

“Miss Lance, I’m afraid that Mr. Rory is in need of medical attention.” the assassin looked up from her book.

 

“Then tell him that.”

 

“He unfortunately has ignored my advice, and has resumed his activities.”

 

“What activities Gideon?”

 

“Self destructive ones.”

 

“Very helpful Gideon as always. I’ll head to his room.” she stood up and started across the ship when Ray stopped her. 

 

“You’re going to check on Mick?” she nodded “Thank you, I’m not sure what he’s doing, but it’s not good. I heard a crunch a while ago, it sounded like bone. If he’s hurting himself please help him.” Sarah could only nod, Ray gave an appreciative smile and continued to his room. When she reached Micks room she knew what Palmer ment. There was a repetitious sound coming from inside, it wasn't quite the crunch he described, more like a dull whump. Bracing herself the blonde woman knocked. There was no answer, but the sound stopped. She tried again, but there was no reply.

 

“Rory I know you’re in there.” 

 

“Go away.” Came the muffled reply.

 

“Rory let me in.” There was no response, but the door didn’t open. “Mick?” The sound started again. “Gideon override the the locks.” The door clicked open and Sarah stepped in. She finally found out what the sound was. 

 

Mick was hitting the wall, his face was flushed red and he was in obvious pain, but he kept swinging. “Mick” Sarah was expecting something bad, but not like this. 

“Go away.” He swung harder, that’s when she saw his hands. She had no idea how long he had been at this, but it had been too long. The fingers on his left hand were nearly purple with bruises, his knuckles were completely split open. His right hand crumpled as it made contact, it looked boneless. 

 

“Mick stop!” he acted as if she hadn’t spoken. “Mick!” he still didn’t stop, having enough Sarah grabbed his left wrist as he swung. He tried to shake her off, but years of fighting had given her a strong grip, it helped that he was injured. “Stop.” her voice was barely above a whisper. “ We need to get you to med-bay.” she released his wrist to grab a towel that was sitting on the bench press. 

 

“No”

 

“No?”

 

“I’m not gonna get it fixed.” Sarah looked him over.

 

“It’s not your fault.” his eyes widened slightly before he slammed them shut.

 

“I’m not talkin about this.”

 

“Mick I’m not normally one for talking it out, but you need to understand that it wasn't your fault.” he turned away mumbling something. “Mick”

 

“Yes it was.” 

 

“No it-”

 

“Yes it was, I should have known he would do that. He kept on saying he’d pay me back for every time I saved his ass, I should have- go away.” 

 

“Rory for one, it wasn’t your fault. If it had been you then he would be the one breaking his knuckles on the wall.” he mumbled something that sounded like another go away. “ Now we need to get you to med-bay, and before you say no remember that I can just make you go anyway.” he glared at her for a solid 30 seconds before sighing.

 

“Fine.” Sarah smiled and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his knuckles for the trip. As they walked out the door she turned to look at the wall, wincing at the smattering of blood along its surface, she mad a mental note to clean it up for him later. She sat him down when they reached medbay, setting his hands on the table she set up the reconstruction panels. They sat in a comfortable silence, the only sound, being the slight humming of the scanners, until Mick spoke. 

 

“Why’d you come check on me.” 

 

“Gideon and Ray asked me to.” he gave a huff of laughter.

 

“Figures it’d be Haircut. Hey uhm Blondie, you aren’t going to tell anyone about this. Yeah?” she smiled.

 

“Yeah, it’s between you and me big guy.”


End file.
